Bruised and Scarred
by TheSexyBitchesFromFiore
Summary: Things don't seem to get any better. Her mother is dead. Her father abandoned her. She is being hunted down non-stop by a group of her step father's men. What will happen when she is found by a pink haired boy, unconscious and injured in the middle of an alleyway?


Layla shut the front door behind her, letting out a small sigh. She stood on the steps wearing her casual clothing which consisted of a pair of knee-length jean shorts and a lavender colored short sleeved t-shirt. Layla carried an empty light brown bag, which only contained her wallet, over her shoulder. The small pathway in front of the steps she stood on waited patiently for her feet to step onto it. The sun shined brightly in the sky as the fluffy white clouds slowly continued their journey in the gentle light blue sky. It's warm rays shined down on her skin. She looked around before admiring the scene surrounding her. There was now several beautiful flowers popping up from the blades of the grass, no longer hidden. The tree in front of the left side of her house sat lazily on the grass. It's healthy green leaves lightly shining as they laid on the rough brown branches of the tree.

Layla's house was slightly isolated from the other houses of her neighbors. It was a clay color, and only had two floors. There were two windows, one sitting on each side of the white front door. On the upper unit of the house, there was only three windows sitting, untouched. The left window pointed to her and her husband's room. The middle window was in the bathroom, and the last window located all the way to the right was in Lucy's room.

Layla walked down each of the concrete steps, leading her straight to the dirt pathway. The dirt pathway lead to the small village in the town. Layla smiled as she headed down the path. She was on her way to the village to buy some strawberries for the bedridden ill Lucy.

She had an unknown sickness that even the best healers in town couldn't name what it was. Her daughter has had the sickness since she was only 4 years old. On the first night it attacked, it had almost had taken the life of her fragile four year old daughter. Now Lucy was an healthy 7 year old girl, except for the fact of her sickness and her weak immune system. The sickness happens around the same time of each season, so Layla could predict when it would occur. It only occurred for a few days, except for winter. Throughout the whole season of winter, Lucy would be sick. The sickness caused Lucy to have a high fever and be physically weak, which resulted in Lucy staying in bed until it was gone. Lucy hasn't been outside since she was 4, before the sickness had struck.

The town rules did not allow the sick to venture outside. Also the sick would be killed unless somebody paid the heavy weekly toll that kept them alive.

Layla snapped out of her deep thoughts as she finally arrived at the village. The citizens of the town waved and smiled at Layla as they greeted her. They were all happy even though they were locked together in this god forsaken town. Although, the citizens were only happy because they had each other.

There was a border, a tall metal fence with barbed wire at the top of it. The border surrounding the town was always watched as well as guarded by the mayor's puppets. It allowed nobody to get in or out. The only way you could come in or out of the town was to get the mayor's permission. The mayor of the town was Haru Sasaki. He was very arrogant, obnoxious, and stuck up. Haru was a rich boy who thought he could get anything he wanted with the help of money. He has had his eyes on Layla ever since he had first saw her, and wanted to make her his. Layla groaned at the thought of him.

She continued to walk as she smiled back at the citizens, responding to their friendly greetings. She finally arrived at the place she was going to. It was the small farmer's market. Several people had stands where they sold a wide variety of fresh fruits and vegetables. Layla finished walking as she stopped at the stand. There, on display, were apples, bananas, strawberries, and oranges. Layla shifted her gaze to the old woman sitting behind the stand. It was the woman who she looked up to, Tanaka Mayu. Her gray curly hair rested on her shoulders, and her wrinkles lingered on her tanned skin.

"Good afternoon, Tanaka-san!" Layla said as she smiled at the kind old lady.

"Oh, good afternoon Layla!" Mayu smiled back as her blue eyes shined. "What are you here for today, dear?" She questioned.

"To buy some strawberries for Lucy, she's sick again" Layla replied shaking her head. She felt bad for her poor little daughter who had to go through with her sickness every season.

"Oh, poor little Lucy," Mayu continued as her eyebrows scrunched together in worry, "How's Jude?". Mayu waited for Layla's reply as she grabbed a container and began to put the ripe pink strawberries in it.

"It seems as if he's growing colder each day. He barely speaks to me anymore. All he does is go to work, come home, eat, and sleep. He's been like this ever since Lucy's sickness first started 3 years ago." Layla said frowning, as pain swam in her brown eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure it will all get better soon." Mayu cooed words of comfort to Layla, as she patted her hand.

"You're right Tanaka-san," Layla continued as she smiled at the elder woman, "Thank you!". Layla could always trust Mayu to cheer her up. She was gentle and loving as well as so motherly towards her.

"Anytime, Layla." Mayu smiled brightly as she handed the two filled containers of the ripe strawberries. Layla collected the containers and placed them in her brown bag. She grabbed her wallet from her brown tote bag and zipped it open. Layla slowly poured the amount of jewels that the strawberries cost into Mayu's hand. After she was finished, she put the wallet back into her bag.

"Goodbye, Tanaka-san!" Layla waved a goodbye as she flashed a smile towards her motherly figure.

"Bye, dear!" Mayu waved back. Layla turned around as she began her small minute journey back to her house where Lucy waited for her.

...

Layla sat up in the bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and threw the blanket off of her body. She had been awoken by the loud creaking of the old wooden floor. When Layla was finally somewhat awake, she noticed a figure missing from the large bed. Layla stood up and threw her fluffy blue robe over her body, tucking her arms in the sleeves, and tying the small string around her waist. 'Where could he be at this time in the morning?' She thought silently. She walked out of the open door and down the hall towards the steps. After going down the steps she headed to the front door, but something caught her eye. She stood in her spot as she looked at the figure.

"What are you doing? It's so early, and you don't have work today..." She questioned groggily. Layla was only a few steps away from him. The figure was the one and only, her husband, Jude Heartfilia. He was dressed in his usual clothing and had a leather brown suitcase gripped in his hand. Jude also wore a brown leather hat that went nicely with his suit.

"I'm leaving." His ice cold stare bore into her soul.

"What do you mean you're leaving!" Layla panicked.

"I will no longer waste my money on that weakling. It will only drag me down!" Jude's voice boomed. Layla was taken back as tears filled her eyes. She never knew he would have gotten this cruel. A month ago Mayu told her it would get better, but it was nowhere near better. It took her a few moments but she finally figured a piece of the puzzle out.

He didn't want to spend any more money to keep Lucy alive.

"I've gotten special permission from the mayor, himself, to be able to leave the town." He said. Layla snapped out of her thoughts, she finally had enough of this.

"How could you talk about our daughter like that, as well as just walk away! Don't we mean anything to you!" She screamed at him as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Y-you told me you loved me! Was that all a lie!" Layla cried out. Judo flinched slightly, but maintained his cold aura. The only thing you could hear in the room was Layla's small sobs until a tiny voice interrupted.

"Mama?" A voice whispered. Layla gasped quietly, quickly wiping the tear off of her face before turning around.

Lucy stood there, rubbing her eye with a small balled fist. She was wearing her light pink polka-dotted button up pajamas and was dragging a white stuffed bunny behind her by its long fluffy ear. Layla bent down to Lucy's height.

"Why are you up so early, sweetie?" She questioned.

"I had to go potty" Lucy groggily replied.

"Wow! You went potty all by yourself without asking me to come with you? What a big girl you're becoming!" Layla smiled brightly at Lucy. Lucy smiled back at her mom, overwhelmed with happiness from her mother's praise. Lucy felt somebody staring at her and turned to the figure. Her brown eyes met her Father's cold stare. She was slightly scared by the bitter expression on her father's face.

"Goodbye." Judo said as he looked at both of them. He walked outside into the pouring rain and closed the door. Since it was summer already, it often rained a few times each month. Layla stared at the shut door sadly. Lightning flashed outside of the small blurry window outside of the door. Crackling thunder echoed in their ears, resulting in Lucy grabbing onto her mother's hand. Layla held back the urge to cry. Crying would only add a small weight of worry on her daughter's shoulders. Instead, she would endure all of the pain for her. Lucy did not need another parent who would be so cold towards her and give her no love. She had to be there for her daughter.

Layla was snapped out of her thoughts as a small voice whispered, "Mama, where did Papa go?" She shifted her head to look at her tiny daughter.

"He went on an adventure." Layla replied as she picked Lucy up.

"When will Papa be back?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm not sure, but let's get you back in bed. You must be tired!". Layla laughed. Lucy grinned. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and placed her fragile head on her mother's shoulder. Layla arrived at Lucy's room as she pushed the door open. She slowly laid Lucy down onto the floral pink bed. Layla tucked the covers over Lucy's small body.

"Goodnight Mama." Lucy flashed a small smile to her mother.

"Goodnight, baby." She kissed her daughter's forehead before Lucy rolled onto her side, wrapping her arms around the stuffed bunny. Layla tiptoed out of her daughter's bedroom and slowly shut the door. She walked down the hall as the tears rolled down her face. They disappeared as she quickly wiped them, but were replaced by fresh ones. Layla finally opened the door to her room and closed it before slowly climbing into her bed. She let out a small sob as her tears increased. Only she was able to hear her cries, due to the heavy rain falling onto the pavement outside and the echoing thunder. Every few minutes, the flashing lightning would light up her room for a few seconds. Layla hugged the pillow as she cried harder. Right now would be the only time she would cry. Layla had to be strong for both her and Lucy. There was no time for tears. She had to stand up and move forward.

…

"The tickle monster is coming to get you!" Layla grinned evilly down at Lucy. Her fingers rotated in a tickling motion as she chased after Lucy.

"Nooooo Mamaaaa~! Anything but that!" Lucy cried dramatically as she ran. She quickly ducked behind a piece of furniture, creating a barrier between her and Layla. As Layla was finally about to capture Lucy, she was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Layla groaned.

"Yeeessss~! I am saved!" Lucy screamed, overjoyed. She jumped up to her feet and threw her arms up into the air in victory.

"I will come back for you later..." Layla laughed evilly.

"Noooooo~! Stop using my weakness against me Mama! You're so cruel!" Lucy yelled as dramatic tears streamed down her face before she ran to her bed and ducked under the covers. "She will never find me here!" Lucy grinned to herself in the darkness.

"I can see you, you know?" Layla laughed.

"Nuuuuuuuuu~! My invisibility cloak has failed me?"

"It's just a blanket..." Layla raised her eyebrows.

"It was never just a blanket!"

Layla shook her head. What was with kids these days? She shut the door to her daughter's room before heading towards the front door. Layla opened the front door, only to see the face of the biggest jerk in the world. It was the mayor of the town they lived in. His name was Haru Sasaki. His long shiny black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and he was wearing an expensive looking outfit. His light blue eyes stared at her.

"What do you want?" Layna growled.

"Don't you think it would be nice to let a guest into your house?" He flashed a smile at her.

"Of course, Haru. Would you like some tea as well?" Layla gritted her teeth.

"Sounds lovely!" Haru grinned. Haru followed Layla as she lead him into the dining room. She placed a teapot onto the stove. She turned the switch, igniting the flame underneath of the teapot. Layla took a seat in front of the mayor.

"Now what's the real reason you came here? I know it's not just to chat." Layla scowled.

"Woah, that's no way to treat the mayor," Haru laughed, "I'm here to talk about your lovely daughter. Lucy was her name, I recall."

"If you put your filthy hands on my daughter, I will kill you!" She shouted.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Haru chuckled, "I won't. Though my men would, of course. It would be such a waste, don't you think? She would make a wonderful servant. However, I'll spare her life if you agree to my terms..." Haru smirked as he took a paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it and laid it down before sliding it across the table to Layla. She gasped as she read the paper.

It was for a marriage agreement. Layla was about to protest but the mayor interrupted her before she had the chance. "Na-ah-ah. Before you complain, I just want you to know that I can get my men to kill little Lucy right here and now. She must be in this house somewhere, right?" Haru shook his finger, laughing. Layla glared at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead right now. He pushed the pen over to her. She hesitated before quickly signing it and pushing the document and pen back over to him. "Splendid! Now where is Lucy? I want to meet my new step-daughter!" He grinned. Layla grunted. She didn't want him anywhere near her daughter!

"Fine" She replied. Layla retreated to the bottom of the stairs as she began to attempt to get her daughter's attention, "Lucy! Come down, we have a visitor!" Her voice echoed up the stairs. Lucy's head peeked out from behind the wall upstairs.

"This isn't some trick to tickle me, right?" She asked cautiously.

"No, silly! Now come on!" Layla smiled at her daughter before turning around. Lucy smiled back at her. She followed a few steps behind Layla into the dining room where the guest of honor sat. Layla went back into her chair as she watched her daughter quickly bow. "It's an honor to meet you, mayor-san!" Lucy said. "Wow, nobody has ever called me mayor-san before! What a polite little girl you have here, Layla." Haru smiled at the little girl.

"Thank you, mayor-san!" Lucy grinned after she straightened her back.

"Lucy why don't you go back upstairs and play with your dolls? I'm sure they're lonely!" Layla attempted to persuade her daughter to get away from Haru.

"But Mama! I want to talk to mayor-san more!" Lucy whined, stomping her feet.

"Yeah, come on!" Haru complained.

"No buts! And besides, it's almost naptime. Don't you want to play with your dolls before you go to sleep?" Layla glared at her daughter.

"Fine, mama!" Lucy huffed as she turned and ran back up the steps.

"Jeez, thanks for giving me a chance to talk to her." Haru said sarcastically. The whistling teapot interrupted the glaring contest which was unfolding between the two of them. Layla stood up from her chair and walked over to the stove. She turned the switch as the flame quickly disappeared. Layla poured the hot water from the teapot into the matching tea cups. After she finished preparing the tea, she brought the two steaming cups over to Haru and placed one in front of him. Layla sat down and lifted her cup, gulping down a sip of tea.

"Why did you grant permission for Jude to leave the town?" She glared at him, anxiously waiting for an answer. She wanted to know why, but there was a feeling of angst tugging on her heart.

"I did not only grant him permission to leave, I also paid him too. It may have been the best 3 million jewels I have ever spent." Haru smirked triumphantly. Layla could have swore that her jaw hit the ground with shock. "I never thought he would be the kind of man who would sell his family out for money." He shook his head.

"Why," Layla muttered as she continued, "why would you tear our family apart!" She screamed, rising from her chair. She banged her palms angrily on the table, causing her tea cup to fall over and spill its contents onto the table. "Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I've wanted you to be mine. It was love at first sight! Plus, how would I get you with your husband in the way? " Haru said.

"W-why would you get my daughter involved in this too!" She shrieked as angry tears filled her eyes.

"Well, you see, I knew about your daughter's sickness. If I didn't threaten you by using her, you would have never agreed to marry me." He grinned. Damn this Haru! He was too smart for his own good, and he could see right through her.

"G-get out!" Layla roared as she pointed to the door.

"Somebody's cranky, eh? I will be back sometime soon. I better not see that scowl again, it ruins your pretty face" Haru said, rising from his chair.

Haru walked towards the door and placed his hand on the door knob. He turned the doorknob and pulled the door open, the warm sun rays from outside greeting him. Before walking outside, he turned around to face Layla. "I'll see you later, honey!" He grinned as he winked at her. Layla almost gagged.

She had an urge to smack that stupid grin off of his damn face! Haru walked outside and shut the door behind him. Layla let out a sigh she had been holding in as she went to clean up the forgotten tea spilt on the table.

…

Layla sat on a wooden chair set beside her daughter's bed. Lucy was laying underneath the covers which were hovering over her on her comfy bed. One of her arms were tucked around her soft stuffed bunny, and her other arm was laying on top of the blanket. Lucy stared up at her mother with hope swimming around her brown eyes.

"Mama, tell me a story, please?" She begged as she flashed her mother an adorable grin. Lucy was too cute! Layla gripped her daughter's cheeks in each hand. She squeezed and tugged at them, causing Lucy to whine. "Mwamma swop iwt (Mama stop it)!" Lucy mumbled. Layla laughed as her daughter pouted, puffing her cheeks out.

Layla kissed each of her daughter's cheek and said, "There feel better now?".

"Yes, but I'm not a little kid anymore!" She huffed.

"Oh, really?" Layla questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" She argued.

"Then I guess I won't tell you a story." Layla rose from her chair and turned around.

"Nooooo~! Tell me a story! Tell meee~!" Lucy whined as she attempted to persuade her mother. Layla smirked triumphantly at her daughter, before she began telling her a story. Around twenty minutes later Layla finished telling the story.

"...They all lived happily ever after. The end." She said. Layla looked at the serene face of the sleeping Lucy. She rose from her chair and stared down at her daughter. She tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind Lucy's ear. Her hand brushed down her daughter's cheek before returning to her side. This caused Lucy to mumble something in her sleep as well as hug her stuffed bunny tighter. Layla smiled down at her daughter. She turned around and headed towards the door. She flicked the light switch off. The room was pitch black except for the polka-dotted night light shining brightly on the wall beside Lucy. Layla slowly closed the door to Lucy's room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

She walked in the direction of her room. The only thing that could be heard was the creaking of the wooden floor. When Layla finally arrived, she pushed the door open. She quickly turned on the lamp sitting on the table beside her bed. Layla swiftly changed into her pajamas which consisted of a soft nightgown that reached her knees. When she was finished, she pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed. Layla turned off of the lamp before shifting her position in the bed. She slowly dragged the covers over her body and laid her head onto the comfy white pillow. Layla drifted off to sleep into a world of dreams.

...

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as i can. Thank you to TheFifthCharmedOne for helping me see some certain things i had missed. Please leave a review. Even if it only says 'i like it', it will make my day! Thank you~!

~Brittany


End file.
